1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial Christmas tree stand and, more particularly, to a collapsible stand that clamps to a trunk by means of brace members having a moveable outer-and-inner strut assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Christmas tree is the most well-known winter-holiday symbol, and it is likely the most widely used indoor decoration. There is recently invented a plurality of artificial trees which make assembly less timely and less complicated. There is also a corresponding plurality of stands designed to support these trees. The present invention discloses an artificial Christmas tree stand which is less space consumptive, more supportive, and easier to manipulate. A search of the prior art reveals no teachings which read on the appended claims; however, the following references are considered pertinent:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,519 to Cone teaches a “self-clamping Christmas tree stand” which comprises clamping members that compressively drive against a tree trunk;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,441 to Vennucci teaches a “commercial location Christmas tree stand” having three legs, and portions of which comprise a threaded shaft that receives thumb screws that press on a tree trunk;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,859 to Kalman et al. teaches a “tree stand” having three arms attached to a receptacle, each arm circumferentially spaced around a sleeve, wherein the arms hingedly move inwardly towards a trunk so a distal sharp point can engage the latter;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,743 to Baker teaches a “Christmas tree skirt support” that comprises a plurality of special braces that angle inwards to a sleeve that circumscribes a tree trunk;
U.S. Design D454,518 to Krinner et al. shows a “Christmas tree stand” that comprises a plurality of legs that meet at a receptacle and an equal plurality of brace members that extend upwards therefrom towards a trunk; and,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,301 to Hauser teaches a “Christmas tree stand” having base legs with longitudinal leg slots which receive corresponding wing-bolts of extension plates.
Most tree stands comprise bolts which travel through apertures to impinge against tree trunks. The present design rather includes braces which comprise both inner and outer struts that move against one another to cause a claw on the brace to snap-press against a portion of the tree trunk. These struts further travel along a track to make the artificial Christmas tree stand collapsible.